Red is Definitely your Color
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Just a short little fic about Clark and Chloe at a party at Lex's mansion. I hope you enjoy it.


It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Clark came rushing into the Torch office. He urgently rushed over to Chloe, spinning her chair around so that she was now facing him.

Clark put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Chloe I need you to do me the biggest favor of my life."

Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow and replied, "that depends what the favor is Clark."

"Lex is having this huge party at his mansion tonight and he just invited me today."

"So what's the favor then?"

"You have to go with me."

"I don't know Clark. Big fancy mansion parties aren't exactly my thing."

"Please Chloe you have to say yes. Just do this one thing for me and I will never ask you to do another thing again."

She wanted to say no. _"After all he probably asked Lana first and when she said no he came to me." _She prepared herself to say no but then he gave her one of those sad puppy dogfaces and she couldn't say no. "_Damn him for being so cute" _she cursed inside her head.

"Fine Clark I'll go with you but only because I'm the best damn friend that you've ever had."

A large grin stretched across Clark's face and he pulled Chloe into a quick hug.

"Thanks Chloe you're the best. I'll pick you up at your place around 7:30. Oh and I almost forgot it's dressy." Clark said, as he was halfway out the door.

Chloe banged her head against the desk. _"What have I gotten myself into? And now I have to find a dress and shoes in only a few hours."_

Chloe finished up a short article for The Torch and raced home. She only had a few hours to get ready. None of the dresses in her closet were good enough, in her eyes, for the party so as a last resort she went up into her attic. She dragged a dusty old trunk from out of the corner and popped it open. Inside was a neatly folded red gown. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had been her mother's. She carefully lifted the gown out of the trunk and let it fall down against her body. It was better then perfect and she had just the right shoes to go with it. By the time she was dressed and finally ready she heard Clark's truck pull up outside of her house. She hurried outside and watched as Clark leaned up against the side of the truck, fiddling with his bowtie. When he finally had it just right he turned to see Chloe standing on her front steps smiling at him. The way she looked literally almost knocked him over. He regained his balance and took in the sight of beauty that was his best friend Chloe. To put it simply if he was a cartoon character his jaw would have hit the ground, his tongue would have rolled out, and his eyes would have popped out of his head. She looked incredible and in Clark's eyes she seemed to be moving in slow motion as she made her way over to the Truck.

"Hey Clark. Ready to go?"

Clark was too awestruck to answer her. He couldn't even get a single word to come out of his mouth. _"Pull it together Kent. She is going to think something is wrong if you don't talk."_

"Wow Chloe you look incredible." Was all he got out.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself Clark." She said sweetly, as she reached out and straightened out his bowtie.

The simple touch made Clark just want to grab Chloe and pull her into a passionate kiss. _"Hey Kent don't be having thoughts like that. This is Chloe your best friend."_

"We should probably get going." Clark said, walking over to the passenger side door and opening it for Chloe.

She shot him a smile that made his knees feel like Jell-O, as she got into the truck. The whole drive to Lex's mansion he had to force himself to look away from Chloe and focus on the road ahead. When they arrived at the mansion the valet guy parked Clark's truck and they made their way into the party. As soon as Chloe entered the room all eyes were on her. A cocky grin played across Clark's face as they walked through the crowd.

The night had passed rather quickly. They danced a few times and talked to many different people whom they had no idea were. When things began to die down Chloe and Clark walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air and get away from the party for only a little bit. Now that they were finally alone they had a chance to gather their thoughts and talk.

"So what's this party for anyway?" Chloe asked.

"To be completely honest I'm not sure. Lex just told me to show up but then again when you're rich I guess there is always a reason to celebrate."

"Yeah. Hey Clark if I ask you something will you give me the truth?"

"It depends what the question is." He answered, smirking.

"How come you didn't just ask Lana to this thing. I mean you have only been drooling over her since you could walk." Chloe asked seriously.

Clark had a feeling that they wouldn't get through the whole night with out this question being asked.

"Chloe you're my best friend," "_and I'm starting to think even more" _he thought to himself. "If there is anyone who I would want to spend the whole night with at some stupid party it would be you. I have fun with you Chloe you know that and we haven't really been spending much time together so I thought that this would be fun."

Chloe smiled up at him. "Yeah it has been pretty fun."

"And you look absolutely amazing." Clark blurted out. "Red is definitely your color."

Chloe playfully punched him in the arm. A cool breeze sent a shiver down her body and Clark took notice. He took off his tux jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders. She gratefully accepted it. After a few minutes of silence Clark looked over at Chloe and watched as she looked up at the stars.

"_My god she is so beautiful. What have you been blind all of these years Kent? Kiss her just do it already." _Clark thought.

With out even thinking twice Clark leaned over and planted a sweet soft kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe looked over at him and before he could say a word she threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. In return Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Neither of them knew how long they were standing there lost in each other but it didn't matter. Clark just stood there with Chloe kissing her and enjoying every moment of it.

"_I definitely should have done this a long time ago." _Clark thought.

"Yeah you should have." Chloe replied.

Clark looked down at her and smiled. She could tell exactly what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. Clark just laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. This was with out a doubt the best party that he had ever been to.


End file.
